


Life is a Rose; Short and Sweet so Don't Pick its Petals

by Walking_disASSter



Series: Life is a Rose [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I don't know, It Gets Better, LGBTQ, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Orginal Characters, Sad, Self Harm, Seperation Anxiety, Tags Subject to Change, Trigger Warnings, and tags, enjoy, hope you like it, im bad at plot, maybe smut, my first original work - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter
Summary: Uhhh, so instead of updating my other books. I write this??? Cause I'm depressed so. Yeet!Enjoy, my attempt at something. Tell me if you hate it, honesty is my policy ;)This prob needs a new nameAhem,Jammie is a teen just trying to navigate life. Depressed and stressed he needs too learn how to cope with the loss of his mother before he loses himself.After starting fights and skipping classes Jammies guardian decides he needs something new, to help him cope. So they move away from the city and into a small town where Jammie can learn too love himself and life again. Hopefully.(Might end up fantasy. I'm thinking werewolves)
Relationships: Orginal Female Character/Orginal Female Character, Orginal Male Character/Orginal Male Character, Orginal female character/Orginal Male Character, orginal character &orginal character, orginal character/orginal character
Series: Life is a Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977304
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Jammie sighed as he hopped off the bus, waving goodbye too the driver and flipping off his mocking classmates. 

He adjusted his bag and entered the small dinner where his mom worked. Smiling as he was greeted by Tom, the old man who worked there since he himself was a boy and had taken over when the deceased owner signed the lease of the property and dinner to the hard working lads name "Well hey there Jammie! Your Ma's doing some clean up, grab an apron and a pen!" Jammie nodded, dropping his cap down onto a boys head as he went around the counter. 

"Hey champ, homework done?" Brian giggled and took off the baseball hat, combing through his hair before pulling it back down and beaming up at the teenager "Yep! Mommy said we're going out after her shift! Movies for good grades!" Jammie smiled and pinched his cheek, laughing as the blonde boy squeaked and leaned away. He dropped his bag behind the counter and tied on his aporn. Taking the plates from Maria as she passed "Get outta here hun, I'll take over" She sighed, tired and thankful as she undid her apron and unpinned her hair "Oh Jammie, you're a saint! Table six" She cried kissing his cheeks and grabbing Brian from the stool, taking the cap and setting it down on the counter she gave her son a sloppy kiss "You want too go see Nemo?" "Yay!"

Jammie smiled at the mother and son before he pulled on his waiter grin and headed toward table six. 

Maria had set Brian down, taking his hand and thanking Tom as he handed over her purse and the days money. Laughing at something the old man had said Jammie ruffled the hair of the little girl at table six. Congratulating her on the blue ribbon she was happily showing off, her mother smiling and nodding and asking for the desert menu so she could get a special treat. Jammie was about too offer his suggestion when the front door opened with that lovely bell chime. He peaked up briefly too see if it was one of their Friday regulars but looked back down when it was someone he didn't recognize. 

He should have known though. Jammie never should have lowered his gaze, that long beard and cap pulled down to cover his face. The thick coat despite the warming spring weather. They'd had the last frost last week. 

Suddenly there was a scream, the word "DUCK" Was heard somewhere amongst the chaos as the loud boom resounded. Jammie jolted up, screams filling the air as customers ducked beneath the tables. The world around Jammie went silent, just the pounding of his heart an echoing thud in his ear. He vaguely recognized he was screaming also, as more shots rang out and he quickly moved. Hands on the girls back he shoved her under the booth table and grabbed the napkin holder from the table. He knew convincing Tom to go for metal ones was the right idea. Just like on the pitch. Just like on the pitch! 

Jammie took a deep breath and wound back his arm, he swung froward and threw a fast ball right at the shooters head. As the heavy metal canister made contact with the vile man's temple, his gun shot one more bullet. 

As the weapon clattered to the ground and the man stumbled into the wall, everything came back. Jammie gasped, panting and wheezing as he rubbed at his ears and looked around frantically for any casualties. The sound of sirens filled his ears but it quickly faded as bile rose in his throat. The mother, who had been sitting at table six wasn't there anymore but her daughter was screaming under the table and a quick peak confirmed his thoughts. He swallowed it down and carefully dragged her away from the dead woman, passing the screaming child into the closest persons arms he continues to look around frantically. No, no! 

Jammies breath caught, noise flooding back into his ears as he stumbled forward. Tom was knelt on the ground, a hand against his bloody thigh as he cried and called for help. Brian and Maria laid on his lap, their blonde heads died red and Jammie felt his stomach lurch again. He looked over to the kitchen area, the cook was still frozen in fear, peaking around the edge of the window. Where was Sarah? Where was his mother!? He ran froward, stumbling as Tom reached up to try and stop him but it was too late. He leaped up over the counter and down, crying in fright as he nearly slipped. Jammie looked down quickly and wheezed out another sob, tears falling heavy down red cheeks as he took in the woman and blood splayed across the once white tiles. He screamed, blood curdling and shrill. 

Jammie turned quickly and leaped back over the counter, he grabbed the man up by the coat. He groaned in pain, still out of it with blood pouring out of his temple. He screamed and sobbed and raised his fist too deal a hit but Tom quickly dragged him away, "Jammie, please. No" Jammie sobbed and collapsed against the man, sobbing into his faux leather coat as the cops finally came bursting in through the doors, guns locked and loaded "Hands in the air!"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Jammie sat silently in front of the school councilor, Mrs. Greene smiling strained but polite. He'd been lost in memories again, heavy and salt filled tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped at them.

"Jammie, I understand that what you went through last month was hard. It was hard on a lot of people, Maria and Sarah were loved members of our city" He scoffed quietly. His mother was such a wonderful woman. An ex military who was knocked up by her commanding officer and released to raise her child. Sarah Smith taught self defense to the kids and adults that lived in the worse neighborhoods and suffered from lots of crime and had no way to defend themselves. She talked the importance consent and how drugs were bad, how to protect yourself from them at the local schools. She served a term on their city board and helped rebuild and fund a lot of places that needed it. Maria Scott had been his aunt basically, a sweet kindergarten teacher who also helped by teaching free art and yoga down at the community center. She even helped create fundraisers for a lot of different causes, LGBT youth abandoned by their families, the kids in the projects downtown who needed food and clothes, even helped with their cities homeless numbers by offering jobs at her flower shop and dog walker business, renting the basement to her shop to allow them a bed until they could find places to stay. But the two women still worked at the dinner, Daisy's Dinner, a land marker of their city. The first place set up in the city when it was nothing more than a gold mining town so many years ago, a black owned business too, a female, black owned business. Extraordinary feat for the time and still as amazing and beautiful today. 

"-I'll be forced to call your guardian" Mrs. Greene's voice broke back through his thoughts and he snapped his head up. Tom didn't need to deal with that, he really didn't. The poor man had already done so much for Jammie, he didn't need the stress of being called down to the school. Just because Jammie started another fist fight "I'll behave. I swear. " Mrs. Greene sighed heavily again and nodded her head, solemn and forgiving. Jammie knew she was trying her best, he was being difficult. But it was so hard not to be... 

"Is that all?" Mrs. Greene nodded and as Jammie stood she scribbled a quick note and handed it off to him "Tell Tom I said hi" She whispered, gentle and soothing like Jammie was about to crumble. And he probably was. Jammie nodded and smiled as he pulled his bag up and trudged back out the door. His once bright green eyes heavy with dark bags as he crumpled up the note for his next teacher. Jammie shrugged and tossed it into the grass as he headed out the back doors by the bathroom, breathing in the fresh air as he headed for the woods. There was a place a few miles in, near his old house where his mom would take him all the time. A nice little pond to fish and just enjoy the day. Jammie ignored the birds chirping around him and took a deep breath of fresh flowers. 

He just needed some time.


	2. New Town, Old Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jammie wants to he strong for Tom  
> Betty is a sweetheart  
> And a new costumer at the dinner makes Jammies heart skip a beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, it gonna get gayyyyyyyy  
> Don't worry, despite small southern town, they are NOT homophobic. Maybe a few? We'll decideeeeee
> 
> Still deciding to make it fantasy or nottttt. Suggestions and opinions are always accepted but idk. Soulmates!!!!   
> I don't actually believe in them myself, my sister does lmao. I just think the idea in a fictional story is a sweet one. Just not real life.

Tom had to do something, he needed to make a decision. Already kicked from his baseball team for bad grades, and skipping so many classes they were preparing to kick him out. Jammie needed help and he needed it now. 

So Tom came up with the perfect plan. He sold the dinner off to his little sister, Margret sad to see him go but understanding that it was best for Jammie. Poor  
Jammie, 17 and hurting so bad. That's why this was so important! 

With the dinner in good hands the two males packed up their stuff and jumped in the truck, on their way too a nice little town in Louisiana. It was filled with beautiful fields, gorgeous wildlife and a kind community. Tom had lived there for a time and he knew that it was just what Jammie needed to heal. A fresh start somewhere new. 

Jammie had cried and screamed and ran away to his and Sarah's lake, but Tom coaxed him home and got him to pack. It was cruel, in a way, to uproot this kids life after all he's been through. 

"I know you're upset kid" Tom spoke softly, turning down the radio and reaching over to pat Jammies knee. "But trust me when I say, this is the best option. You'll see, things will get better. You'll love Oakbrooke, it's a nice little town. Everyone's real sweet" Jammie heaved a sigh and shrugged, Tom nodded grimly and turned back up the radio. Singing quietly along to the rock music of his generation, Jammie slowly nodding along. 

Jammie had changed so much since the shootout. It was for nothing too, there was no reason for casualties. There was no revenge plan, it wasn't for money. The man just wanted to kill.

He was a psycho, grinning and shouting that the devil was coming. He'd killed three single moms. They were his targets, he'd spouted out to the reporters as he was dragged away in handcuffs. The bastard children would burn with their unfaithful mothers. It made Jammie wail when he heard the broadcast, Tom barely turned it off in time before they played the security camera footage. Maria wasn't unfaithful, she was only a single mother because her husband had died and that poor lady with her daughter. Her husband had just been running late. They didn't wear rings because they're just too likely to be lost or stolen, they wore a necklace instead. And it just made Jammie cry harder with this knowledge, that the man's reason was not only ridiculous, that he was not only vile, but that he killed innocents who weren't even his wanted targets. 

Eventually they arrived at Oakbrooke, a small little down with a few family run shopping areas. It was mostly hand built homes from generations of families, an old brick school, a church, a library, and a little dinner. Tom parked in front of it, nervously wringing his hands as he looked to Jammie with a nervous smile. "The apartments up above. They're open right now, just tack your suitcase upstairs and get settled. I need to get my keys, sign the deed and greet some locals" Jammie heaved another sigh and nodded, getting out of the car he grabbed his back and suitcase and walked in through the front door with Tom on his heels. 

Jammie used to be all smiles. Bright, charismatic and caring. He was so lively, with bright green eyes and soft russet locks that fell at his ears. Always perfectly combed even after a game. Now he was a mess, deep bags under his once joyful eyes. An angry scowl near always ruining his pretty face, his freckles had darkened as his skin paled from its once lively tan. Tom really hoped this worked. 

He guided Jammie to the stairs, smiling and giving his back one more pat before turning and greeting the current manager "Hey there Tom, good to see ya again!" 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Jammie already hated it here. It was bright. It was quiet. It was so, serene.   
Back home the city was loud. He could drown his thoughts there. But here? Everyone was like a family. Everyone knew each other, they were too close not to. Most of them had family friendships going back to when their ancestors first set foot on the continent. 

Thankfully it was spring break, he still had three days and the weekend before he had to deal with school. Nearly everyone spoke with an accent, all southern and sweet. It was pretty though. He liked to sit on the roof and look out over the fields and forests. It was nice, the church bell tower was the tallest spot but he could basically see the entire town from his roof. 

He was thankful they didn't bury his mom, her urn rested on his bedside table and he didn't have to feel bad about leaving her grave. He already had to leave their pond. 

Jammie shook his head and bit back the sob threatening to escape. No, no he had to he strong. Tom brought him here to heal, not only changing Jammies life but his own. Tom had lived in that city since before it could even be classified a city. He left is all for Jammie. 

Jammie looked down at himself, frowning down at his arms. The fresh bandages over his arms as he fought the urge to scratch. He'd just have to do better. He sniffed and rolled down the sleeves to his hoodie. Popping in one earbud Jammie started his music and climbed back down into his bedroom window. Time to work. 

Jammie pulled on his shoes and made his way for the dinner downstairs, pulling on an apron as he passed by Betty who tossed one his way. Betty. A sweet teen who had smiled and greeted him so bright and excited to have someone new around. She showed him a pretty flower field in the woods, a stream and small waterfall. She listened to his music when they cleaned up at night and pinkie swore things would be okay the first day they met. 

She'd caught him crying in the supply closet. Crouching down in front of him she'd smiled brightly and offered a finger with pretty purple paint. "Things will get better sweetheart. I swear it" And he couldn't help but smile and link his pinkie with hers, laughing softly despite the sadness still in his heart. 

She was just so kind. She'd tilted her head confused, the little rhinestones on her headband gleaming in the light and casting a disco ball like affect across the room and it made the both of them giggle. She'd stood back up and offered out her hand, other fist on her hip and face set in a determined frown just far too intense for her baby blue eyes. Jammie had smiled, sad but somehow happy and taken her hand, allowing himself to be pulled up by surprising strength and tugged out the back door "We're going on break!"

He sighed softly, smiling a little at the memory. His first friend. 

Betty giggled and poked his cheek "Awe, you're smilin'! " She cheered, kissing his temple and sliding some plates his way "Get these to table three! Keep up that smile, I like it" And with a wink and a twirl she was gone with her own plates too serve. Red hair swinging from its ponytail and he couldn't help but snort, she was still wearing rhinestones. This time in the form of a bedazzled bow instead of headband. "A girl can look tough and cute" Betty had explained as she laced up her combat boots after having reapplied her blush "Now brush out that rats nest ya call hair and the same can be said bout you!"

Jammie chuckled to himself and picked up the plates, balancing them carefully he couldn't help the anxious darting of his eyes to the door. Still so sure that another gun carrying maniac would come in through those doors. 

He looked up, tense and anxious at every new costumer who entered. But they were all smiles and greetings so he didn't worry. Sighing as he took another order, head snapping up to the sound of sweet bells. Oh, he was new? And cute... 

Jammies heart stuttered a little as he scrambled down the words grilled cheese. Or he hopped he was writing the right words as his eyes tracked the teen across the dinner where he came to sit at the counter. Those long, golden locks and those worn leather boots. Shit he really was a country boy. 

Jammie took a deep breath and searched for Betty but she was busy with a family, her smile tight and ready to drop at two screaming toddlers. he sighed and nodded solemnly "Alright. My turn" 

He walked behind the counter, shoulders hunched and head down as he handed off the new order ticket and turned to face the newest costumer "Can I start you off with a drink?" The pretty boy simply smirked, batting thick lashes up at Jammie he took a moment to study his waiter. Hunched in and looking exhausted. Covered by a hoodie three sizes too big and god his hair needed a trim! Sighing he nodded "I'll take a tea, please" Jammie nodded "sure thing... " He trailed off, humming before turning away to find the kettle. The stranger laughed "Dawson. Tha names Dawson"


	3. Don't Touch Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE BULLY'S, OR VIOLENCE OR ANYTHING  
> Sooo  
> Betty gets bullied  
> She also totally has a crush  
> Jammie meets the cutie from the dinner  
> And school is super corrupt when it comes to their sports teams

The thing about the small town was that they didn't have funding or teachers to keep the school running. A good bit of the kids were homeschooled by parents or had no need to learn past the basics seeing as they would simply be taking over their families farm. They were mostly sugar cane and cotton fields tended to by families and helpful neighbors.

There was a few real farms on the outer edge, cows and horses and other crops. Most work was found outside the town, in the city if one wasn't working on the farms and selling them in the city. They always liked from farm to table and organic versus processed from the store so it was good money. People from Lillyvale, Lousiana, the city on Oakbrooke's northern edge would drive into the small village in order to get fresh meats and fruits directly from the farm. It was the only place the outsiders were really welcomed to in this place.  
Anyway. Because of how small it was most kids would trek into the city and catch the bus for the city's local schools. And today Jammie found himself standing amongst this crowd, helping braid Bettys hair and tie it off with glittering bows as she happily applied fake pearl hair clips. 

He worried his lip as he eyed those around him. He recognized a few faces from the dinner and his walks around the town. The school had basically become an empty building that you could do whatever in. The elderly would take classrooms over for knitting and painting, even book clubs. The kids would play games in the abandoned gym. Betty had dragged Jammie off to one classroom she'd staked a claim on, happily handing him the second key to the door and showing him the little set up. Beanbag chairs, video games, a radio. He couldn't help his grin as he looked around at the little wooden carvings and trinkets she'd made, laughing at the art decorating the walls, a lot of funny doodles and some old posters with cats on trees saying "hang in there" 

They loaded onto the public bus, swiping their passes and settling into seats for a long ride to the school building. Jammie couldn't help but scowl at the busy city around them and the distasteful sniff of a lady towards the front. She put her nose in the air and adjusted her dress, staring at everyone. Jammie didn't get why, no one smelled bad or dressed in dirty, holed clothes. Most of the guys wore short sleeves flannel shirts or t-shirts, with jeans and boots. The girls wore cute overalls or jeans, he could spot a few skirts among the younger ones who jumped off at the elementary. He scowled at her when she looked their way, sneering in a silent question and she huffed at him before getting off at the next stop 

"Bitch" Jammie grumbled. Betty started to giggle, holding her sides as she laughed. He rolled his eyes but smiled, sinking a little further into his Green Day hoodie, he gave her a nudge "What was her problem? She looked like we all conspired and killed her cat" Betty snorted louder, it wasn't a pretty giggling one that you'd hear from a girl up North who was acting sweet in front of her crush. 

It was a loud and obnoxious thing, Betty's nose wrinkled up as she oinked a laugh that had some nearby chuckling along. He couldn't help but smile though, he thought it was adorable and he liked when other people laughed. It brightened your day and theirs. He understood now though, why she'd been complaining about this girl at the school "Stupid Sally Winfred, thinks she's all that cause her dad got her a nose job. They called her Pinocchio all through elementary but then she got them to call me piggy" Betty had sniffled "Said I should go back to the farm where I belong" She'd mumbled softly, poking at her gut. Betty wasn't the biggest girl, really, but she wasn't skinny either. Jammie thought she looked perfect, anyone who didn't look like they were anorexic just because they wanted to be 'pretty' was beautiful in his book. To hurt your body like that all cause society told you you can't weigh over 80 pounds. He'd tossed her a juice box and some fruit snacks he'd been eating. After, tickling her until she squealed, of course. 

Getting off at the high school, older siblings waved off the middle schoolers and waited until they had safely crossed the street before turning forwards. Jammie took a deep breath and tightened his hold on his bag. He really didn't want to go back to school. 

Betty smiled encouraging at him, gently combing his hair out a little and dabbing some more cream under his eyes to help clear up those bags "There ya go! I wish you wouldn't wear those hoodies though, it's so hot. You look sick" She giggled linking their arms and dragging him inside. "We just have to avoid Sally" 

Jammie sighed already planning his escape from school plan. Maybe find the schools dealer and score some Mary Jane. He sighed but allowed himself to be dragged into the office "Hey Mr Scott!" Betty greeted the principal as she passed the secretary who had scoffed at the sight of Jammie. He was sure he looked a mess, so it wasn't unexpected. "Hello Betty, our new student Jammie, I assume?" The girl nodded happily, pushing Jammie forward "Mhm! I'm gonna go say hi to Katie, meet me by the gym! " She skipped out of the office, smiling brightly. 

Jammie sat down as Mr. Scott pulled out a stack of papers "Now then, Jammie. Let's talk about your file. "

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Betty hummed sipping at her chocolate milk carton and listening too Katie talk about the kitten she rescued over break. Katie was a sweet girl, a little geeky with her taped together glasses and shiny braces. But Betty thought she was cute, she loved her pigtails. Playing absentminded with her best friends hair as they watched adorable videos of a kitten get used too having a bed and toys "She really likes the laser pointer!" 

"Move it dorks. You're in my seat"

Betty groaned and looked up to glare at a smirking Sally. "Go away Sally, we were here first!" This made the bottle blonde growl "Shove it piggy, this is my table. Did you get kicked in the head over break, huh? Melt your last brain cells" Her little posse began too giggle, smirking down at the two "Yeah! Get moving" "Shut up, Kelly!" The brunette looked down and stepped back nodding "Sorry Sally!" Katie sighed and slowly began to stand up "Sorry, we'll go" She went to grab her tray only for it to be swept from the table "Oops!" 

The group burst into laughter as they settled down, Betty and Katie dropping to their knees to collect the stuff that had been thrown to the floor. Not just the food tray, but Betty's bag too. "OMG, what is this?" A girl chortled passing it over to Sally. Sally sniffed and examined it, giggling a sweet and cute laugh that was so beyond fake. "Look at that! Little piggy Betty thinking about the student council? Yeah right" She grinned ripping up the flyer. Betty yelped and tried to grab the rest before she could finish destroying it "Give it back Sally!" At this point most of the cafeteria had started too pay attention. Laughing as Sally stood and waved the paper around "Betty for class president!" She announced followed by a bright laugh as she tore it apart, standing up on her seat so Betty couldn't reach her

"Let me help you fix your campaign! Betty for blue ribbon hog" She taunted holding her hand out and getting passed a purple glitter pen. She grabbed Betty by the cheeks, making sure too squeeze the chubby girls face with her acrylic nails "Here, you've got my vote!" She chirped writing First Place Pig on Betty's forehead. Betty stumbled back as she was released, sniffling as she wiped at her eyes and the room began too laugh and chant, calling out taunts and "Count my vote too!" 

There was an angry yell from the edge of the room and Betty looked over to watch Jammie charge forward "No!" She cried but it was too late. Sally was still busy taunting and laughing that she didn't realize something was wrong until she found herself slamming hard into the floor. Jammie had grabbed her around the knees and brought her down, straddling the girls legs he brought a fist down on her precious nose. He remembered what Betty had said and smirked in triumph at Sally's squeal as he felt the nose crunch under his fist. He jumped off of her, grinning wild "Hope daddy's willing to pay for another. Don't touch her again" He sneered, offering some wipes to Betty and walking over to the angry group of teachers storming over. He put his hands up, "Yeah yeah, I'm going" Jammie grunted as one of the males grabbed him by the back of his hood and started to drag him away, why were they always so rough? 

Betty and Katie watched him go with wide eyes before Katie jumped into action and started scrubbing the pen from the poor girls face. A large amount of the school swarming the screaming Sally "Someone call her dad!" 

A kid in the back smirked, shaking his head at the other at his table. "Damn Dawson, isn't that the kid you were talking about? The new waiter? " Dawson nodded, taking a bite of his shitty school biscuit "Yeah, it was. Come on, let's go help him out" They threw away their trays and got up, adjusting their clothes and pulling on their perfect smiles. The group left the cafeteria and headed for the office. Sam pulling out her phone and calling Tom so his line would be busy if they were already calling him. She stopped at the door and winked as the boys headed into the office "Hi sir! Sorry for the bother but I was wondering if Betty had a shift tonight? She doesn't remember her schedule, silly girl! "

Dawson was beloved by the teachers at the school. Even if he wasn't from the city. He was their teams quarterback, he was helpful, on the student council, and always ready to volunteer. "Hey Mr. Scott, I was wonderin' if maybe we could talk? " He smiled as he entered the office. Mr. Scott was sitting, looking annoyed with an open file in front of him and Jammie slouched in his own chair. "Hi Dawson, I'm busy with a student right now. Can it wait? "

Dawson just beamed "Actually that's what I wanted to talk about! That tackle he did was really impressive, I think he just needs a better way to get out his aggression. Like Dave here did!" David grunted as Dawson tugged him close with an arm over his shoulders. "Trust me. I'll keep him out of trouble, and we're down a member anyway" Dawson gave him a sweet and charming smile and Mr. Scott sighed heavily "You did turn David around. He's an exemplary student now. Jammie?" 

Jammie growled and scowled over at the principal and then Dawson "I do baseball. Not football. It's barbaric" Dawson hummed, smile never faltering and he simply shrugged "Well! Suit yourself. But it's football or permanent record~" "And suspension" Mr. Scott added already reaching for the phone "I'll have to call your guardian... " Jammie shot up now, snarling quietly at them "Fine! This is why I hate schools, it's so corrupt! I get kicked out cause I punched a chick for being a bully and my only way out is to join a stupid sports team!?" He growled rubbing his hands down his face "Fine! I'll do it, just. Don't call Tom" Mr. Scott sat back with a pleased hum, closing Jammies record book "I'll write a note. Dawson, take your team and make sure this boy can really do it. I don't want to lose this year" Dawson beamed and gave him a salute "You got it boss man! Jammie? " He smirked, holding the door open with brows raised pointedly. Jammie sneered but grabbed his bag and trudged through. He could already feel his spirit melting away. 

(Cause let's face it. That's school. If you play sports, you get leniency, especially if you're good)


	4. Tryouts and Butterfly Kisses

Jammie yelped at the large man coming his way "no no no" He squeaked quickly throwing the ball in his arms and dropping down into a crouch, arms over his head. A shrill whistle blew and everyone on the field froze. Dawson was glaring from the sidelines "Dammit Jammie!" Jammie looked up from under his arms "Fuck you Dawson! I didn't want this! I don't want this! " He snapped back, standing up and attempting to cross his arms over the bulky chest piece they forced him into. His head was sweating too much under this stupid helmet! 

Dawson sighed and trekked across the field, pulling Jammie close by his upper arm "Listen up pipsqueak. You've got barely any muscle but I've seen you move. In the dinner, the way you balance as you dance through the tables. I watched the way you slid around the puddle. And Betty has praised your speed" He flushed a light pink and looked away "What does that even matter?" Dawson grinned, their chests pressed close and he held onto the back of Jammies helmet to keep him faced forward."It matters. Because we need that. We need your speed, we need your moves. You're like a dancer, we want that on the field. It's either you do this, or I go back to Mr. Scott and you get suspended" 

Jammie snarled and pulled away "Fucking hell. Fine. You want me on this stupid team? " He snapped, picking the ball up and shoving it into Dawson's arms "Like you said, I don't have muscle. But I am fast" He snarled, lips curled back as he leaned into Dawson's face. The teen smirked and nodded, passing the ball off to someone passing "Alright then. Get in position." Jammie sneered but got into his place (I hope you can tell I know nothing about football. I just remember that at the starting point one guy gets tossed the ball from underneath and then he throws it to someone who had run ahead or whateva.) 

Jammie sighed and took a deep breath, letting himself focusing only on the field and his teammates. Just like when he played baseball, just like on the diamond. All that mattered was to focus. With one more deep breath the world around him feel silent, his eyes on the leather ball "Hut! "

Jammie rushed forward, dodging the opposite team and thanking whoever could hear him that most of them were pushed back by his teammates. He turned, legs still pumping and hands in the air catching the ball with ease.   
There was a shout of excitement, a few near him faltering in their steps at the sight. They hadn't expected he could run like that, or catch. 

He grinned and took off faster, dodging large bodies and huge hands he leaped quickly over a pair. Snickering at the sight of an angry Sam glaring from where she'd been tackled by someone he didn't know the name of. Grinning as he ducked out of the way of someone's hands "Thanks! " He called as one of his team tackled someone on his heels. 

He kicked off the ground, landing with a roll and a laugh behind the end zone line. He let the ball drop, collapsing onto his back with an annoyed groan, tossing his helmet to the side. A laugh was heard, clapping and cheering as they surrounded him "That was great dude!" A voice congratulated him, hands grabbing his borrowed jersey and pulling him to his feet. Jammie huffed and shook out his sweaty hair, smirking over at a grinning Dawson. "Just keep the hands off me. We'll be golden" Jammie smirked shouldering past Dawson with a satisfied feeling. Dawson laughed and grinned "Good job. Let's run a different play, then we can get you off to class. Need to see the book? " Jammie snorted but rolled his neck "Yeah yeah. Tom loves football, let's just get started"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Jammie groaned as he slumped down at his table in study hall. He'd missed the first half of his classes but thankfully they were all projects and presentations. The review would be tomorrow so he'd get a run down of everything they'd been studying. Although a quick glance at Betty's geometry paper let him now his old school was ahead.

There was silence for a moment. Quiet whispers of gossiping students or study groups. Katie sat fidgeting across from him and Betty leaned into his side "Thanks" She whispered. Jammie blinked and shrugged "Yeah. Don't worry" Betty shook her head and pulled him into a crushing hug which made him groan. Not good for his sore muscles! "Really! No ones stood up for me like that! You broke Sally's nose" She giggled fluttering her long lashes against his cheekbone making him flush in embarrassment. "She deserved it"

Katie snorted and dropped her book down on the table "More than deserved it! She is a rude little bitch who has bullied for years. And no one does anything about it!" Katie was glaring down at her book "Anyway. You're not in trouble are you?" Jammie school his head "No. Long as I play on the football team anyway" Betty burst into laughter at that "Aw poor baby" She cooed, snickering at his half hearted glare, she brushed her lashes against his cheek again. "C'mon, I'll walk ya to English. Ms. Figg is super chill!"


End file.
